True Love
by V.Johnes
Summary: They blasted "true love" by Pink hardly the appropriate song for a wedding. Hotchniss and not for Beth lovers.


**Criminal Minds 07x24 "Run" ~True Love~**

 **A/N: They blasted "true love" by Pink hardly the appropriate song for a wedding. Hotchniss and not for Beth lovers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 _~True Love~_

 _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

 _Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

 _There's no one quite like you_

 _You push all my buttons down_

 _I know life would suck without you_

They blasted "True Love" by Pink, hardly the appropriate song for a wedding but Pen loved it and JJ had enough of the love sick puppy act Hotch played all night. It was sickening her and hurting Emily. It was like what Kevin was doing to Pen but she really didn't cut Hotch for the passive aggressive shit type of guy.

"Really now, what this song describes is hardly true love is straight toxic and borderline abusive relationship." She heard Beth say, JJ couldn't help but snort at the comment the other woman had, she saw Penelope rolling her eyes, she wasn't going to say a thing though, no matter how much she wanted to, merely because of Emily, she had gone through enough by Hotch.

"I mean if you want one moment to kill your boyfriend, girlfriend, husband or wife and the next hug them and kiss them it can't be healthy." JJ couldn't resist the chuckle at that.

"What? You don't agree with me Jennifer?" JJ left a grunt, that woman just couldn't get it through her thick head that she hates being called Jennifer. She bit her tongue and looked around her family. Dave was looking at the ground sitting next to Chief Strauss, both trying to hide their smirks, biting the inside of their cheeks visibly. Spencer was looking nervously around trying to avoid eyes contact; there was Emily's look though. The look on _her_ face was what made JJ snap.

"I don't… I don't agree with you Beth. Because that's the type of love everyone needs. The type of love that burns you up inside, leaves you crisp and burned around the edges, the type of love that fills you up, washes everything ad takes and takes and takes, but when it gives back… oh boy… it gives back everything. The sweet vanilla type of romance doesn't exist alone, at least not in real life, because vanilla sweet romance gets boring and falls short real hard and real fast. Do you know what true love is? It's the one that leaves scratches in your back, bites on your neck and collarbone, finger-shaped bruises on your wrists, hickeys on your neck. It leaves you bruised, with bruises that let you proud and satisfied. It leaves you aching with a burning ache that can't be satisfied… ever… It leaves a hole in your heart, in your soul, your brain, your body, a hole that only the other person can fill. Because all in all Bethany if you can see your boyfriend, girlfriend, husband or wife leave and all you say is 'See you later honey' if you don't feel like being ripped apart then what's the point? If jealousy doesn't burn you up inside out when you see them with someone else then…"JJ took a deep breath

"That type of love, hurts the deepest, burns the brightest makes you question everything you know about yourself, makes you wanna claw their skin, leave them bare, makes you capable of stealing for them, threatening, move mountains, torture, kill for them… It makes you wanna tear each other down only to build each other back up again together. The pink colored cloud, the vanilla sweet romance, the white picket fence, the 'And they lived happily ever after' that doesn't exist. Not in real life, not in our life and not in our line of work. True Love? Well Bethany if you think that sweet scented romance is true love you know nothing. Let me tell you about a couple I know that defined true love. There was a couple few years' back that loved each other to the point of hate. He was ignoring her, she was planning his murder at nights and then one night their lives collided like a train wreck. They came together and their screams, grunts, signs echoed through the whole hotel. Their nails clawed each other's skin leaving their marks on each other. He had scratches down his whole back and her teeth broke his skin, leaving his shoulder bleeding through his shirt. His wrists were bruised, her fingers imprinted themselves on his skin and I bet you my right hand that to this day he still feels them. She couldn't walk straight, had a limp for days, hickeys and bites on her neck that she tried frantically to cover them with makeup and concealer to no avail. His hands left marks on her hips and just like him she still feels them to this day. Then the day came and they went back to normal till night came again and the cycle just repeated itself. But then something magical happened… he met an old friend again and she felt burning up from a raging jealousy, because he was hers and hers alone, but here was a woman, calling him by his first name, touching him like she had a right to do so and all she wanted was throw her in front of the bus…" JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm the raging emotions in her voice.

"But what was even more magnificent is what happened when he got injured. She knew it… she knew right away that he was in danger as if she felt _his_ pain. When she found him she looked at him like she was ready to go to war for him… and she was, oh she was. Few months later, I think two, she was in danger and got injured and he… lost it… he threaten and yelled and paced and shot all logic out the window. When he got her back, he looked at her like she was an ocean… and ocean he was desperate to drown in. Six months in their relationship they got married, to this day they still call it a drunken impulse a mistake but what I know is that mistakes get fixed immediately and to this day none has filed for divorce. Every time they would fight, the whole building heard them, legendary fights, the type of fights that leave your throat sore from screaming. They fought and made up again, and fought again and made up. No matter what they said or what they fought over, always gravitating towards each other. And then he almost died for real this time and she felt like all oxygen was gone. He opened his eyes and she breathed again, but then he left her and took the oxygen from her lungs with him. Do you know how long they lasted apart? Two weeks… he crumbled down without her and she needed air… she needed his kiss, his touch, just as much as she needed oxygen. Then… then she was the one in danger, she left him to keep him alive but in the process she killed herself. He moved mountains to get her back by his side. He threaten and yelled and punched people just to save her.

They're not together right now… lies got between them, they forgot they're human with demons and ghosts and skeletons in their closets. They let their egos get in the way. He loves her, he still does and she loved him. To this day, she still looks at him and sees everything she's ever wanted but then she looks at herself and sees nothing he deserves. Saddest thing is that the same thing goes through his brain as well. They'll find their way back I believe that because their love was forged from iron, it wasn't love at the first sight it was a slow burn it was like familiarity, like they knew each other. And it's sad… it's sad because destiny has made them soul mates but hazards thrown in their way keep keeping them apart. He loved her so much that he was scared… he was scared because he knew this love would destroy him and he knew deep down that he was going to let it happen and she… she did too, she realized that he could make her do things feel things say things she had never thought. She decided that if loving him was going to kill her in the end that she'd die a thousand deaths for him. When I see those two torture themselves, wasting time with the wrong people and all I can hope is that there will be a them in the end, because in the end no matter how hard or how much they fought they always hated seeing the other leave. Because he was ready to stare anyone even God in the eyes and tell them that if loving her was a sin he didn't need a place in fucking paradise because she was enough for him. Their whole story is considered tragic and sad and depressing because there was no happy ending but it was true, it was raw and real so real. They loved each other so much that they forgot what hating themselves felt like. That's what's true love Bethany… tears and blood and pain, it breaks you down but builds you up too. It kills you and resurrects you, fairytale and nightmare combined in one and if you survive both you can survive everything else life throws at you. One quote describes them 'I have loved to the point of madness that which is called madness, that which to me is the only sensible way to love'. That's true love, it's madness and it's something that happens once in a lifetime. But what am I telling you, you believe in vanilla sweet love. Where everyone is happy and there is always a happy ending." JJ smiled sadly and got up from the table. Her hand brushed softly against Will and left without looking back. If she did she would have seen the tears in Strauss, Rossi, Penelope and Emily's eyes, the anger in Morgan's, the sorrow in Spence's and the guilt in Hotch's.

But she didn't look back…

 **A/N: There! I hope you've enjoyed it, please let me know what you think!**

 **Till next time, Bye!**


End file.
